


I See

by AzaSolFen4eva



Series: BG3 Astarion Fics [4]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Mentions of Slavery, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaSolFen4eva/pseuds/AzaSolFen4eva
Summary: A pillow talk session between our Seldarine Drow and Vampire Elf.
Relationships: Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate), Mentions Wyll/Lae'zel
Series: BG3 Astarion Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155755
Kudos: 6





	I See

The fires burnt low as the camp slept the night away. 

It had been a long but successful day of traveling. They were making their way through the lands with a mission and with a quick swiftness. They all faced the tadpoles fickle attempts at corrupting them, of course but they still fight on. There has also been new discoveries of the world around them as well. Not to mention, the new discoveries in themselves too! 

Astarion was quite gratified, to say the least. Actually, he was the most delighted.

So many discoveries, so many powers. So much... Freedom! He had forgotten what it was like to live as himself. To act on his own, to be an actual person.

_Is this what it's like to be a god?_

He never thought it was possible, being a slave to that...That _fiend_ for so long, it was... He had already died within himself. Now, there was so much things he wanted to explore. So many things he wanted to experience. It brought tears to his eyes. If this was all it took... Well, he would have walked right onto that ship a century ago! However, There was still one thing that he really wished to experience. It was a thought that came to him just a few days ago. Such a thing kept him from his trance in the night and often distracted him when he looted the bodies of their enemies. In fact, on this night he found himself staring in the direction where the trunk lay a couple yards from Halsin's rest. He had stolen an item from one of their scavenging task a couple days back. He had hidden it from the others, well... Almost. Sometimes, when he returned from his hunting, he would sit in front of the trunk, his fingertips would barely caress his mysterious treasure before finally admitting defeat and closing the trunk. Nonetheless, every time he turned around from his failed efforts, She was staring at him.

On her cot. In her trance position. With those teal eyes surrounded by black sclerae.

Her expression held nothing, but her eyes held heavy weight with no shame. It was... Unnerving.

Actually... She was staring now. "Have your elders never told you that it is rude to stare, Darling?" 

Thalassa's form stuttered and tensed before relaxing. "I or someone else killed them before they could." 

Astarion's throat was consumed by a grumble of a chuckle. He truly loved her dry and dark humor. "My what an honor it is to me, then!"

He dusted his frilled cuffs, jestingly. "Now, is there something upon me that takes your eyes?" 

Her lips quirked. "Do not make me choose, Lord Spawn. I would be doomed to indecisiveness. Besides, if you can gaze upon my throat, my eyes should be allowed such privileges in fair." 

_Lord Spawn?_

Her eyes pierced him further. "Care to tell me what I am withholding Scratch from chewing on?"

The mirth in Astarion's face faded. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

_More like hoping you wouldn't_.

Thalassa gave a short almost silent sigh. "I admit, I withheld myself because I have no wish to pry."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Perhaps-"

"I-"

The two lovers started and stopped talking.

"My apologies."

"I apologize."

It happened again.

Thalassa adjusted herself to fully face him. He observed her as she rubbed the pad of her thumb along the sides and nails of her fingers.

"Is it something from your past?" 

Astarion gave a dry sound of amusement. "Darling, anything from my past would be either decay or ash. If you are speaking of my enslavement, I assure you nothing except the clothes upon my back bear any amount of my ownership."

She nodded. "I guess that question was quite daft."

"What do you think it is?"

She tipped her to the side and a light crease formed between her brows. "Perhaps, a stash of blood. I've also noticed that peculiar glare you've been giving Halsin whenever he's in bear form... Could you be waiting to poison him or spike his tea? Oh! I also thought it could be one of Volo's randy novels." 

Astarion let out a sharp bark of laughter before clamping his lips shut, trying to muffle himself. 

Thalassa frowned -or was she pouting?- with a sniff of offense. "You asked me what I thought."

The pale elf snorted behind his hand. "My apologies, love. I must say, your mind goes to the most amusing and the most farthest of places."

She gave another sniff in offense.

"I didn't know you were a woman of erotic literature." 

The drow shrugged lightly. "Whenever I find myself disinterested, I steal one of Volo's books for a while. The man is a bit slow to notice it, of course."

His smirk was still present as he nodded. "Ah, so that's where all those books have been going."

Thalassa's eyebrow rose. Why was she not surprised. "You partake in them as well?" 

"Why, of course. I recently skimmed through the one about the scholar and the pleasure maiden, but I needn't truly see myself to such activities. I am already satisfyingly entertained."

Her mouth quirked. "Oh? Surely you mean I keep you from dying of thirst?"

Astarion's fanged smirk took presence. "Ah yes, but my other cravings are satiated as well, my love."

Thalassa's own devious smirk came too. "Ha! I find that you and the word 'satiable' simply do not exist in the same sentence."

His chuckle was dark and shiver-inducing.

"You still have not answered my first question. Astarion."

Astarion was tense and quiet for the next few moments. 

Thalassa decided she didn't really need to know. "If you do not wish to tell, I will not force you. I'll continue to withhold Scratch-"

"It is a mirror." 

Both were tense now. "Have you..."

Astarion shook his head.

"Why not? Don't you miss it? Or at least want to find out?"

Astarion looked at her eyes then. "Petty vanity? Of course I miss it! Look at all these things the worm has given me! I do not need an invitation, I can now see the sun as it is in the sky, instead of in a painting. I also have powers that vampire lords are frightful of."

_My thoughts and actions are my own again, too._

"You are afraid of this particular discovery and you are frustrated that you can't stop yourself from hoping."

It wasn't a question, it was simply fact. Astarion looked down at the dirt, clenching his hands. "I haven't seen myself in centuries. It is like my identity was stolen entirely."

Thalassa was bothered by his words. "You can't remember what you look like? Not even your previous eye color?" 

Astarion's smirk was self-depreciating. "One's mind can only stretch so far, my darling. All I know is that my eyes are red and I feel the fangs in my mouth. It is like I am blind."

Thalassa frowned, contemplating her next move. She kissed her teeth before crawling over to him slowly.

"What are you-"

"Hush!"

She settled herself in his lap, her legs bent and caging his sides. She took hold of his face in both hands.

"Astarion, look at me."

His eyes remained shifty. 

She laid her forehead against his. "Look. at. me." Her voice was soft and commanding. Irresistible. 

Her eyes gazed at his with intense surety. "That's better." 

Her hands slid down to his neck. "Do not do anything. Just feel." He felt the pads of her thumbs slide his eyelids shut.

Astarion shivered slightly as he felt her hands and fingers caress his neck to under his chin. Her fingers danced along his jawline before going to his ears. He shivered but then hissed at the sudden pain he felt when she twisted and yanked his lobe. 

He opened his eyes and glared at her but she glared at him in turn. "Do not pay attention to my hands. Pay attention to where they go."

He complied and then closed his eyes again. She laid a small kiss to his throbbing lobe before returning to her caresses. Her fingers curved upwards around his ears. letting him envision the sharp tip of them. 

_One ear is higher than the other._

She then slid over his temples and he felt something upon the left. A scar? He could feel her fingers map out his cheekbones then his cheeks. 

_My face is angular._

Two of her fingers grazed upon his nose and around his nostrils. He had the faintest urge to sneeze. He did notice the slight hump in his nose. It also curved a miniscule amount to the side. He felt a slight tingle in his eyelids as he felt her fingers graze his eyelashes. 

_I didn't know my eyes were long._

She then moved to his brow and he envisioned them to be longer and wider but surprisingly, they were thick and round, as well as downcast. 

_Thank the gods! No unibrow._

She then lightly stroked his forehead before she ran her hand through his hair. Finally she spoke. "Some of your hair remains black." her tone held a faint feel of amused surprise.

Her hands cradled his face once more and then he felt her lips press upon between his brows -showing him that they were creased together in his thinking- in a light kiss.

Her voice was low again. "Give me your hands." 

He felt her hands skim down his shoulders, to his arms, and then wrap around his palms. She place kisses on each of his finger tips before placing them on his face. It was a stark difference now that it was his own hands. Not only did he notice how clear the picture of himself in his mind became, but he also became consumed with how warm Thalassa's hands were. The heat made him shiver and swallow. He could fee it all. See it all. It was like he was both apart and part of himself as he saw what they looked like behind his eyes. He kept his eyes closed but stopped paying attention to himself. His other senses; touch, smell, and hearing. They were all focused on her. 

He counted how long each inhale and exhale was. He smelled the delicious wine they stole from Halsin's secret -horribly hidden- stash. He could picture how their palms were wrapped together. He loved the sound and feel of her nails grazing his skin. Finally, their hands stopped and rested on his lips.

She planted a soft peck on each eye as she spoke. "Are you even paying attention?"

He huffed a laugh, allowing himself one peek at her. "Of course I am! In fact, I'm starting to see it now. However, I still need a little more to get a clearer picture."

He opened his eyes then and moved his hands quickly to cup hers. "Perhaps, you should tell me what you see."

Thalassa scoffed. "I believe you just want compliments."

Astarion feigned a look of hurt. "You wound me, love. I thought you wished to help me -a poor sod- with your heart of gold."

Thalassa huffed at his jest before conceding. "Very well. Yet, I must tell you, words do not come easy for me. I am no bard."

He laughs shortly for she was unnoticing of how charming she was. No matter what words she spoke it sounded like compliment to ones ears. Oh and by the gods, when she made sounds of pleasure. It was a siren's call he did not resist being entrapped in.

She took a breath and then stroked his hair. "Your hair is white. From a distance it looks like your skin and it are the same."

She met his eyes for a moment. "I believe your original hair was black or maybe a very deep brown, considering some of your locks."

Astarion nodded. "I could've figured that myself but go on."

She gave his forehead a thump. "Hush! How about your forehead, it is a perfect target."

Oh, he knew. He found out on their first meeting just how hard her head was.

"Your eyes are red, as you know. Though it's not a blood red but a ruby red. I imagine they appear black to those who can't see clearly in the dark but they are still ruby red."

She was quiet for a moment as she tilted her head to the side. "You always have a entrapping smile on your face." Her hands began to hold his in turn. "Sometimes it's intimidating... I cannot decide if its a warning or an invitation."

He pulled her closer, his own eyes roving her face. "Yes, more."

"Your jaw. I notice it becomes more defined as you clench and grind your teeth, you always do that when you're angry or... _Hungry_." 

"I am hungry now."

"You always seem to be."

"Yes but this time it's not for blood."

Their kiss was slow but intense. They had never truly kissed like this before. This sort of intimacy was foreign to both parties. Astarion groaned when he felt the drow run her tongue along his fangs. He let of her hands and wrapped one around her waist while the other cupped the back of her head. He pulled her closer as he consumed her mouth again. Her hands laid themselves on his chest and she began to lightly swivel her hips against his.

He all but breathes her name in an exhale. " _Thalassa._ "

She gave a truly wanton moan before she tore her mouth away from his. 

"We can't."

"What?"

"We have an early start tomorrow."

"We'll be quick."

"I... _No_ , we mustn't. It never ends with us. You know that."

Astarion huffed and let his hands drop. She adjusted herself to kneeling and was about to crawl back on her cot, but then she quickly grabed his face and kissed him deeply and quickly once more.

"I will compensate you soon."

Then she crawled away.

"I'll make sure of it." His aforementioned smile was back.

* * *

Lae'zel's voice boomed. "We must make haste, Astarion!"

Astarion tossed a smile in the direction of her voice. "You know, patience is supposedly a woman's most prized virtue."

The githyanki spat a curse.

The pale elf gazed out the waters from the camp fishing post. He held the mirror tight in his hand. Just a few hours after Thalassa stalled him he went to release himself in another battle with a bear. It was a good tussle, one that left him with a pleasing soreness in his left shoulder. After he returned he went to the trunk and took it to where he stood now. He had been standing here for almost an hour but he still didn't dare to look.

Just then he heard footsteps and his nose was filled with his lover's scent. "Did you..."

Astarion shook his head.

"Why not?"

He turned around to her. She was already equipped and ready to set out.

His eyes held her face for a few moments before he smiled.

_Splash!_

"Come. We have a parasite to get rid of, yes?"

The two lovers smiled as they made their way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder, should I start a oneshot series for Wyll and Lae'zel?  
> Comment your thoughts.


End file.
